


Little Wing

by Merelymine



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-15
Updated: 2009-12-15
Packaged: 2017-10-04 11:02:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merelymine/pseuds/Merelymine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jason dreams, he dreams about Robin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Wing

When Jason dreams, he dreams about Robin.

It's not every night.

It's just when he comes home so exhausted that he all but drops into bed, when he's so tired that falling asleep isn't a struggle and he can sleep deeply and peacefully--

He's flying above the streets, swinging above the buildings and right behind Bruce, the wind rushing past his face and chafing his thighs, laughing and happy and without a care in the whole goddamn world, and it's just so right. Right that he should be here, with his partner, out on the streets again and it's such a relief.

And for a while it's like the last four years of his life are just some sort of terrible nightmare that he's finally woken up from-- he can see Bruce smile again, fight with him back to back and know, know that he's always going to safe and protected. That he will always have this.

Until he wakes up, and everything is unfamiliar. His room, his bed. The way the light angles through the dirty windows; everything is wrong.

And then he remembers, and it's like a punch in the gut, or a fist closing around his heart, every single fucking time. And each time it takes him a while to figure out how to breathe, until he's gasping, eyes open and staring at the cracked ceiling of his dingy little apartment.

Then he just breathes for a while until he can force himself to calm down, to steady his hammering heart and figure out how to exist, again, in this world.

In a minute he'll get up and get ready for another night on the town, and he'll run himself ragged so that he can come back home and fall into bed again and dream. And fly.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr @ [merelymine](http://merelymine.tumblr.com)


End file.
